


Trattienimi

by Shulz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Alex James
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I giorni si erano rincorsi sempre uguali da 4 anni in qua, da quando "Supersonic " aveva scalato le vette delle classifiche consacrando gli Oasis numeri uno del britpop.  
Tour massacranti, sessioni di prove massacranti, registrazioni massacranti, orari massacranti.  
I fans erano meravigliosi ma rendevano la vita impossibile.  
Sbucavano ovunque rendendo difficile anche prendere un caffè.  
Eventi, feste, premiazioni, party, after party...  
Tutto stupendo all'inizio ma poi terribilmente pesante.  
Liam non avrebbe mai saputo affrontare tutto questo da sobrio.  
Alchol e sostanze erano diventati il suo modo per interagire col mondo, la porta attraverso la quale usciva.  
Allora diventava arrogante, sbruffone e più sicuro de se...ma anche inaffidabile, irascibile, provocatore.  
Stava mettendo in cattiva luce anche la sua band.  
Sesso, droga e rock 'n' roll erano letteralmente la sua vita.  
Era diventato quello che la gente credeva che fosse, volevano questo? Lui gli dava questo...non c'erano mezze misure nel suo personaggio.  
Ma Liam si sentiva soffocare a volte, dal suo apparire così, sempre al massimo, a volte voleva solo stare in un angolo da solo, senza essere riconosciuto.  
Si era sposato, amava Patsy, voleva la sua famiglia...ma poi non riusciva a resistere a tutto quello che gli girava attorno e cadeva ancora nel baratro.  
Stava rovinandosi. Si odiava per questo ma non sapeva farci niente.  
Quella notte entrò nel pub più alto che mai.  
Si buttò nella mischia a testa bassa.  
Quel periodo si era lasciato crescere una folta barba, come il suo idolo, John Lennon, che gli incorniciava la bocca, facendo risaltare le labbra morbide. I capelli lunghi quasi alle spalle, setosi e lucidi, occhiali rotondi.  
Dopo un numero imprecisato di Guinness per tenersi su tirò due belle strisce di polvere bianca .  
L'effetto fu immediato.  
Si aggirava per il locale strusciandosi alle ragazze succinte che gli facevano gli occhioni, palpandole sfacciatamente e facendo apprezzamenti forse fuori luogo.  
In particolare ce l'aveva con una biondina e questo fece scattare quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo.  
"Ehi, Gallagher...lascia in pace la mia ragazza, gira al largo!" ,gli disse alzandosi e fronteggiando.  
"Chi cazzo saresti tu...non mi sembra che alla signorina dispiaccia..." poi rivolgendosi a lei "Ti sta dispiacendo, tesoro?"  
Era ubriaco marcio.  
Lei non sapeva che fare .  
"Visto? Nessuno vuole stare con te se può avere me..." disse Liam, sfacciato. Gridando .  
Il ragazzo stava per tirargli un pugno, quando due braccia forti circondarono Liam e lo trascinarono fuori.  
Liam scalciò e si dimenò ma la presa era l'acciaio.  
Le braccia non lo mollarono fino a che non furono lontani dal locale, nel parcheggio.  
Quando le braccia lo lasciarono lui si voltò infuriato e dovette alzare la testa per guardare negli occhi il suo sequestratore.  
Era Alex James, il bassista dei dannati Blur, che lo guardava dal suo metro e novanta.  
Liam non aveva nemmeno notato che fosse nel locale.  
"Che cazzo credi di fare, idiota...me la stavo cavando..." attaccò Liam.  
"Certo, come no...sei nelle condizioni ideali..."Alex lo guardava facendo scorrere lo sguardo su e giù.  
"Non sono cazzi tuoi...fighetta!" abbaiò lui, ma proprio in quel momento il suo stomaco decise di ribellarsi.  
Divenne bianco, cominciò a sudare.  
All'improvviso si voltò e vomito.  
Gli occhiali caddero, e Alex dovette sostenerlo.  
Quando finì la testa gli scoppiava, pulsava come un martello.  
Dovette chiudere gli occhi. Barcollava.  
Alex raccolse gli occhiale e glieli mise in tasca, gli porse un fazzoletto e gli disse " Vieni con me, grande uomo".


	2. Chapter 2

Lo spinse nella sua macchina. Liam si accasciò sul sedile, la testa fra le mani, tremando.  
Alex lo guardava impotente.  
Gli aveva sempre fatto tenerezza Liam, il suo atteggiamento duro, tradito dallo sguardo perso e a volte timido nei suoi occhi, da tutte le sue buffonate, dalla sua spontaneità quando era sobrio e rilassato.  
Era un bravo ragazzo, in fondo.  
Arrivarono a casa sua e Liam lo seguì senza ribellarsi.  
Alex aprì la porta e Liam entrò con la testa bassa, una mano sugli occhi per schermare la luce che gli trafiggeva la retina, amplificando il dolore alla testa . Alex la spense lasciando solo una piccola luce accesa e Liam grugnì dal sollievo.  
Aveva appena fatto due passi quando il suo stomaco si ribellò ancora.  
"Dov'è il bagno..." gemette.  
Alex lo accompagnò e lui si piegò sul wc svuotando lo stomaco tra conati e gemiti.  
Alex era dietro di lui, tenendogli una mano sulla schiena e sussurrando frasi calmanti come "È tutto ok...starai bene..." oppure " Bravo ragazzo...".  
Liam si accasciò a sedere con la testa fra le ginocchia, tremando per il dolore e lo sforzo.  
Alex si alzò e tornò con due analgesici. Liam li ingoio senza parlare.  
La testa pulsava e doveva tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
Come in un sogno sentì l'acqua scorrere, Alex stava riempiendo la vasca di acqua bollente. Ci versò un po' di sapone alla vaniglia, il profumo si diffuse.  
Si voltò verso Liam e lo tirò su. Liam non lo guardava. Gli analgesici stavano funzionando e il dolore si stava affievolendo.  
Alex si mise in piedi davanti a lui e cominciò a sbottonargli il cappotto costoso.  
"Dammi qua...te li lavo e asciugo...tu fatti un bagno."disse.  
Liam si lasciava spogliare come un bambino.  
Aveva una camicia abbottonata fino alla fine, larga, fuori dai pantaloni larghi.  
Liam aveva una specie di pudore per il suo corpo.  
Era sempre vestito in abiti oversize che non facevano indovinare niente di quello che c'era sotto, completamente coperto, fino alla gola.  
Alex cominciò a sbottonare la camicia, rivelando la gola pallida, il lungo collo sottile. Andando giù scoprì le clavicole, il petto solcato solo al centro da sottile peluria. Sbottonò fino in fondo rivelando la pancia piatta, la vita sottile. Gliela fece scivolare sulle spalle e non poté fare a meno di rimanere a guardare.  
I suoi occhi bevevano ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Liam lo guardava da sotto le ciglia lunghe.  
Alex si inginocchiò e gli sfilò le scarpe, i calzini.  
Poi, sempre da terra, aprì la cintura e sbottonò i pantaloni che caddero ai suoi piedi, essendo molto larghi, rivelando cosce forti ma sottili.  
Liam era molto magro, non si sarebbe detto, e aveva una pelle stupenda, intatta, bianca, perfetta.  
Alex alzò gli occhi e trovò Liam che lo guardava.  
Gli passò una mano tra i capelli neri e scompigliati.  
"Grazie..." disse. Ogni traccia di rabbia era svanita.  
Alex sussultò, si alzò velocemente, distogliendo lo sguardo, prese i vestiti e uscì.  
Liam si tolse le mutande e si immerse nella vasca, sospirando di piacere.  
Il dolore stava passando del tutto. Si insaponò detergendo tutto il sudore e lo sporco. Si lavo i capelli e la barba, si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi.  
Si addormentò.  
Fu risvegliato dalla mano di Alex che gli toglieva i capelli dal viso. Delicatamente.  
Qualcosa nel petto di Liam si scaldò.  
Alex ritirò la mano ma Liam la afferrò.Osando forse troppo la portò piano alla bocca e cominciò a baciare la punta delle lunghe dita. Delicato come un soffio. Quasi impercettibile. Si sentiva stordito, forse dal calore, forse dal forte mal di testa che ora era svanito ma che lo aveva picchiato forte, forse da Alex...   
Alex deglutì.  
"Ti ho portato un asciugamano, Liam...esci, l'acqua si sta raffreddando..." disse piano. " Ti ho prepatato dei vestiti".Ritirò piano la mano e uscì . Liam lo lasciò andare senza opporre resistenza, senza parlare.  
Il cuore di Alex martellava nel petto. Non voleva che Liam pensasse che lo aveva aiutato perché voleva...perchè voleva andare a letto con lui e che lui gli dovesse qualcosa. No! Lui ci teneva, era sempre stato così, non sapeva spiegare perché. Gli voleva bene...lo desiderava, è vero, ma non era solo questo. Solo aiutarlo era abbastanza per lui.  
Liam azionò l'asciugacapelli e dopo pochi minuti uscì dal bagno, con i vestiti enormi di Alex, i capelli gonfi, e uno sguardo di colpevolezza.  
Sembrava così piccolo, Alex fu travolto dalla tenerezza.  
"Tutto ok?" chiese  
"Adesso si...tutto ok ." rispose, vergognandosi, dondolando un po'. Sentiva che doveva dire qualcosa, un calore gli stava fiorendo nelle viscere, una spinta che lo portava ad Alex.   
Liam lo guardò, occhi negli occhi, quegli occhi così grandi e blu e così nudi, così aperti, ma non riusciva a dire, a parlare, solo scusarsi e supplicare di tenerlo con sé con lo sguardo. Si fece coraggio.  
Si avvicinò con movimenti lenti al divano dove era seduto Alex mantenendo lo sguardo, e si mise davanti a lui, non osando muoversi.  
Alex tirò gli angoli della bocca in un impercettebile sorriso, allungò una mano e lui la prese, e questo bastò.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex attirò Liam sulle sue ginocchia, facendolo mettere a cavalcioni su di lui tirandolo per fare aderire il suo bacino con quello di Liam.  
Sollevò le sue mani sul suo viso, accarezzando la sua barba morbida, gli zigomi alti, il punto dove le sopracciglia si univano, il naso così arrogante...  
"Sai Liam...adoro il tuo naso..." sussurrò Alex.  
"Davvero?" Liam sorrise timidamente e Alex gemette.  
Gli depose un bacio sul naso.  
"E adoro le tue labbra..." disse sporgendosi e premendo finalmente la sua bocca su quella di Liam.  
Liam immerse immediatamente le mani fra i folti capelli neri di Alex, tenendolo fermo mentre con sua la bocca saccheggiava quella dell'altro. Bruciava di desiderio e voleva Alex subito.  
La lingua bagnata e calda leccava le sue labbra, cercando di entrare, le labbra si muovevano su e giù accarezzando, succhiando la pelle. Alex aprì la bocca e la sua lingua scivolò su quella di Liam, facendoli gemere e spingere in avanti i fianchi insieme.  
Liam aveva il sapore del suo dentifricio e una dolcezza che era solo la sua. Alex spinse di più la lingua nella sua bocca, volendone di più, volendolo tutto.  
Entrambi ansimavano desiderosi.  
Alex sentiva il cazzo duro di Liam strofinare contro la sua pancia, mentre Liam strusciava il culo avanti e indietro sul cazzo di Alex, altrettanto duro.  
Liam gemeva si inarcava, voglioso.  
C"era un abbandono, una dissolutezza nei suoi movimenti, una totale mancanza di pudore che stava facendo impazzire Alex.  
"Cazzo Liam...quanto lo vuoi?" sussurrò roco.  
"Troppo...lo voglio troppo Alex..." rispose gemendo.  
Alex infilò una mano nella tuta, facendo scivolare le dita nel solco delle natiche, cercando la sua entrata, accarezzandola con le dita. Liam si inarcò ancora e gemette forte.  
"Si, è quello che voglio Alex...fottimi...fottimi tutta la notte...fammi scordare tutto..." Liam disse fra i sospiri, prendendo il labbro inferiore dell'altro fra i denti, mordendo affamato.  
Si staccò da Alex e si tolse la maglietta, Alex attaccò immediatamente la bocca al suo collo, mordendo e succhiando, dietro l'orecchio, sulla gola, Liam gettò indietro la testa mugolando parole a bassa voce.  
Alex fece cadere le mani e gli abbassò i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare fino alle cosce, liberando il suo cazzo incredibilmente duro e già bagnato.  
"Cazzo Liam...sei meraviglioso..." gli disse ammirandolo, così eccitato, così impaziente.  
Alex gli mise due dita in bocca e Liam succhiò lascivo, dando spettacolo, le bagnò con la lingua, per bene, poi con una mano afferrò il cazzo di Liam accarezzadolo e con l'altra trovò il suo buco esposto. Liam sibilò.  
Mentre accarezzava e girava le dita sulla sua entrata, Liam gli seppellì il viso nel collo, stringendo forte le sue spalle con le mani, allargando le gambe per dare più accesso. Le dita affondarono e Liam singhiozzò.  
"Tutto ok?"si informò Alex  
"Dannatamente buono...continua cazzo...di più..." Liam pregava.  
Alex affondò lentamente, fino in fondo sforbiciando e pompando e Liam cominciò a tremare, il desiderio che lo attraversava.  
Alex spinse con il pollice sulla punta del cazzo di Liam e lui gridò, roteando i fianchi sulle dita di Alex e cercando di fottere nella sua mano. "Ci sono...cazzo ...sono pronto, proprio ora...Alex ti prego..." Liam piagnucolava "Ti voglio dentro...ti prego...ti voglio dentro..."  
Alex gemette dal desiderio, quindi gli mise le mani sotto al culo, lo sollevò e lo trasportò in camera da letto, Liam avvinghiato a lui, la lingua nel suo,orecchio, le gambe avvolte sulla sua vita, il cazzo che si strofinava sul suo stomaco.  
Lo dopose a terra. Liam in punta dei piedi aggrappato al suo collo, calciò via i pantaloni della tuta, poi spogliò Alex. Quando fu nudo e caldo fra le sue braccia lo spinse sul letto e si arrampico su di lui. Lo baciò ovunque, mordendo e succhiando la pelle ambrata. Sfacciato, avido di piacere, dissoluto. Alex gemeva. Si sdraiò fra le sue gambe aperte e prese il suo grosso cazzo in mano. Lo solletico con la barba, lo accarezzò col suo naso perfetto, quindi prese la punta fra le labbra, roteando la lingua e affondando su di lui. Alex tremava, cercando la testa si Liam con la mano, aggrovigliando le dita fra i capelli setosi, accompagnato i suoi movimenti della sua testa, senza spingere o forzare. "Cazzo Liam...questo è favoloso...sei fantastico..." mugolava e si inarcava, contorcedosi per il piacere. Alex si scostò da Liam dolcemente. "Liam, adesso vieni qui..." lo tirò su di lui. Lo baciò profondamente. "Sei pronto a dimenticare chi sei?" gli sussurrò.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex si sedette contro la testiera e Liam si arrampico su di lui.  
"Cavalcami, vuoi?"gli chiese Alex, baciandolo ancora.  
"Certo che voglio..." Liam si allineò e sprofondò sul cazzo di Alex fino a che il suo culo non fu appoggiato sulle sue cosce aperte.  
Alex espirò tutto in un colpo.  
"Cristo Liam...sei fantastico!" mugolava e ansimava.  
"Muoviti tesoro...ti prego"  
Liam si alzò e ricadde giù, ad ogni discesa un grido sempre più forte. Aumentò la velocità e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando la fronte a quella di Alex, sorreggendosi alle sue spalle, il respiro veloce, i fianchi che si muovevano ritmicamente.  
Alex gli appoggiò le mani sul culo, aiutando i suoi movimenti, aumentando la velocità.  
Liam si inarcava gemendo sfrenato.  
Il cazzo duro e bagnato che sbatteva sul ventre di Alex, imbrattando tutto di precum, sempre più duro. Gemiti e parolacce punteggiavano i respiri.  
A un certo punto Alex si sollevò in ginocchio, avvolse le gambe di Liam intorno a sé.  
Liam si appoggiò con la schiena al letto e Alex continuò a scoparlo così forte che se non si fosse tenuto sarebbe caduto terra.  
In quella forza c'erano anni fi desideri frustrati e prese in giro ingoiate.  
Gli afferrò il cazzo masturbandolo furiosamente, intanto sbatteva in lui.  
Liam non aveva più aria, stava singhiozzando, eppure chiedeva di più.  
"Ancora Alex...più forte...più forte..." ansimava.  
Alex lo fece.  
Improvvisamente, con un rauco grido, l'orgasmo attraversò Liam.  
Lo sperma schizzava in fiotti caldi, spasmi scuotevano il suo corpo magro.Il respiro mozzato.  
Quando si riprese Alex stava ancora martellano in lui, giungendo, poi con il grido "Eccomi Liam!"venne anche lui rilasciando nel profondo di Liam.  
Rimasero così per qualche minuto. Poi Alex uscì da lui , sdraiandosi vicino e attirandolo in un abbraccio.  
Liam era stordito e stremato.  
Respirarono piano uno vicino all'altro.  
"Ne avevo bisogno...grazie." disse Liam  
"Quando vuoi..." rispose Alex.  
Si sistemarono e pacificamente si addormentarono. 

Fine


End file.
